


Operation: Free Wedding Cake

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Before We Were Us (A Domestic Klance sub-series) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Just Friends, Ketih and Lance are friends, Start of Something New, Wedding cake!, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Lance wants cake, and is willing to do anything to get it. Including faking a relationship. With Keith. This will go well, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this on ao3! Finally. I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote, based off a post I saw on tumblr. Link at the bottom!

“ _Guys, guys, guys_!” Lance screeched as he slid into view, socks threatening to catch in the slats of the floor. “They’re doing a wedding special at Olkari Bakery and I _need_ one of you to go with me so we can get free cake.”

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith sat blinking at him, shocked into silence. They’d just been sitting in Hunk’s living room, minding their own business and playing cards, before Lance killed the vibe.

Pidge shook her head. “You know I love cake, but I am not pretending to be your fiancée,” Pidge said, laying down a card carefully. “That’s just weird.”

Hunk nodded and said, “You know I love and support you, but that’s a _little_ crazy, even for me. Besides, I have a project to work on. Robots never sleep.”

Lance looked at Keith hopefully, who sighed and put his face in his hands to hide the blush creeping over his face. The thought of even pretending to be marrying Lance was nearly enough to kill him, but he’d regret it for sure if he passed up this chance.

“I’ll go,” Keith mumbled, not looking up until he felt something heavy land on his lap. “Lance, get _off_.” He tried to shove Lance off him, with no success.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited! We gotta _really_ sell it, though. Make them believe we’re looking for a cake for a real wedding,” Lance said, draping himself more thoroughly across Keith’s lap.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Keith asked.

“Well, yes, but it’s for a good cause. It’s _wedding cake_ , Keith. The best and rarest cake of all.” Lance got up to stand in front of him, hands on his hips. “You’ll see!”

The next day, Lance and Keith set off to the bakery to get themselves some wedding cake. Upon their arrival, however, Lance fully realized the implications of what he’d asked Keith to do. He’d asked Keith, _the boy he had a major crush on_ , to pretend to be his _fiancé_. Pretending meant acting like they had been dating and were in love and _ohmygodwhat have I done??_ Lance thought frantically. He tried to keep his face as natural as possible as he reached for Keith’s hand.

Keith jerked his hand back in surprise, then remembered. _We’re fiancés in this scenario,_ he thought. _Fiancés typically hold hands_. He reached back out to intertwine his fingers with Lance’s, noticing they were long and thin, like a pianist’s. He’d never bothered to ask if Lance was a musician, but he just might if he got the chance.

“Ready?” Lance asked, sounding a little breathless.

“As I’ll ever be,” Keith replied, steeling himself before launching into the fray.

The two men found their way to an employee and asked about the special. He informed them that there was a bit of a wait, but they were welcome to peruse the books that laid out carefully on cocktail tables lining the walls. 

“You look terrified,” Lance said, leaning in to whisper in Keith’s ear. “Relax.”

“I’m a little stressed right now. I don’t do the whole ‘tricking people into giving me free stuff’ thing,” Keith whispered back, clearly distraught.

Lance was taken aback. He’d just thought of this as a fun prank, a silly and harmless thing to do. It’d never occurred to him he would be doing something wrong. Leave it to Keith to be the moral compass.

“Well, what if we said we were sent to help out your brother? He’s getting engaged soon, right?” Lance asked, wracking his brain for a solution that would both put Keith at ease and also give him cake.

“That may work…” Keith replied, eyebrows relaxing a little.

Lance took that as a victory. When the man came back over to them, he smoothly altered his story so that he wasn’t lying about getting married. He was determined to convince the employee he deserved cake.

“So you’re saying you’re here in your brother’s place?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at Keith.

Keith was sweating bullets as he nodded, resisting the urge to show his anxiety in his face.

“Okay, then, I think we can let you try two or three pieces. We made quite a bit of cake this morning, so there’s still some left.” It was clear that he knew they weren’t being _completely_ honest, but who was he to deny these poor boys some cake? If he was lucky, they actually _did_ know someone who was getting married and would point them his way.

When the pair left the bakery, Lance looked like he was about to ascend to heaven. “This was _totally_ worth it!” He cried, grabbing Keith by the waist and lifting him into the air.

Keith yelped, jolting Lance back to reality.

_Oh_.

“Thanks for helping me out. That was a pretty…exhilarating experience,” Lance said awkwardly, putting Keith down and taking a step back.

“No kidding,” Keith replied, “but that guy makes a mean wedding cake. We really should tell Shiro about him.”

“Absolutely. Heck, I want him to make _my_ wedding cake,” Lance said, glancing at Keith out of the corner of his eye and gauging his reaction. When Keith turned pink and didn’t say anything, Lance lifted an eyebrow and starting walking toward the car.

“Thanks for…for including me. I actually had a fun time. Pretending to be engaged to you…wasn’t _so_ bad,” Keith said slowly, looking at his feet and turning beet red.

“No problem,” Lance said, letting Keith’s words sink in. _Pretending to be engaged to you…wasn’t so bad._ Lance felt his heart flutter, and he smiled over at Keith. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Keith smiled, and the two drove back in silence with little blooms of hope sprouting in their chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> <http://alrightevans.tumblr.com/post/138483421886/i-just-saw-a-thing-on-fb-like-does-somebody-wanna>


End file.
